


My Turn

by TherulerofAsgard



Series: Joan & Loki : Chaotic Love [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dom Loki, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Warning: Loki, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because my fanfic are not in order. I can't be trusted with anything)</p>
<p>Loki and Joan hit it off right away after the wedding. Blame it on the too tight corset and Loki's unsatiable appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

He had to admit, he never thought he would get married. Not for love, actually. But she was the right person for him, he could feel it. She was keeping him on the right path, and it was what everyone wanted. They could mock him all they wanted for marrying a Midgardian, the race he was supposed to hate; he couldn't care less about it. As soon as Loki saw their house back on Malibu, he didn't let her step inside. Instead, he picked her up like a doll, struggling with her large dress for a second before he managed to have her into his arms safely, pushing the door with his shoulder. "Traditions, is it not?" He smirked with his signature smirk, kissing her cheek. He could nearly taste her makeup. Putting her down carefully, Loki rubbed his neck. He was exhausted.

The young Stark took off her white high heels and breathed out with the relief when her bare feet finally touched the hard the ground, stepping into their new house, her other hand holding onto her husband. "Finally." She said with a soft voice and looked up to his emerald eyes, smiling heartily. Her heart was beating madly like it was about to explode.

She felt like she was born again, maybe marriage was going to change everything, maybe she dived into it too soon, and maybe she was a fool for marrying him just like her father said… The time was going to clear everything. “We made it," Joan turned around to face with him fully, her veil covering the back of her messy curls and the rest of them were on her face, causing her to look chubbier then she already was.

"Did we?” Loki arched an eyebrow, tugging on his tie and taking off his vest to remain in his shirt and waistcoat. He rolled his sleeves up, tugging a lock of his silky black hair behind his ear. "That's cute." He said, vaguely pointing at her blush.

She bit down on her lower lip shyly, her cheeks getting covered with the reddish color. She had to admit whenever she was to look into his eyes, that silly blush was always taking its place.

Slowly touching his skin and cupping the side of his cheek, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a loving kiss on his thin and warm lips, enjoying the taste of the wine that he enjoyed an hour ago or less.

Leaning into her touch, he kissed her back with his eyes closed, humming at her lipstick that would probably leave marks on his lips. But he didn't care about that either. "Relax, I'm not going to eat you up... although you look delicious."

Joan closed fully and a chuckle made its way from her throat to escape from her lips through their kiss. "Alright just… please get me out of this dress.”

 

At her words, Loki arched both his eyebrows, trying to hide his sinful smirk not to make her back off even more. He could feel that she was nervous, and he had an idea on why. "That's something I love to hear." Without much talking, he turned her around, placing his hands on the corset and unlacing it slowly, nuzzling his head in her neck, pushing her hair away to kiss her skin softly.

"Oh, I know." She nearly purred and allowed him to turn her around. Joan tilted her head forwards and shivered at the feel of his lips against the skin of her neck. She moaned softly and sighed with relief as the corset was released around her chest.

He let the corset fall forwards and bounce against her dress before meeting the ground. Loki placed his hands at her waist and slowly started to take off the skirt of her dress to leave her only wearing the base of it. She looked up at him with anticipation, her bottom lip still captured between her front teeth. He pressed his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his chest and adding pressure to the kisses he was laying on her soft skin. "Joan... My Joan..." His kisses became hungrier but he stopped himself; he was almost forgetting not to rush things.

Snaking one arm around her, he unzipped the dress, stopping then as if he was asking for permission. Her blush only made it more difficult for him not to devour her on the spot.

Joan glanced over her shoulder to see him standing there, waiting. She gave him one nod of her chin, slipping her straps away from her shoulder. Loki watched them fall, dipping his head in again to kiss her shoulder and nape. She couldn’t help but gasp; he was skilled in more than one field of expertise.

A second later, her airy dress was pooled down at her ankles and she stepped away from it. She didn’t know where to put her hands, so she turned around and cupped his face, keeping him from observing her but her plan failed and the God pulled back.

“No wait. I want to see you.” He commanded, backing away from the white mess on the floor and his newly wife. She stood there in silence, her face red like a rose and her lips smudged with makeup. His eyes ran up and down on her petite figure, causing the heat in her cheeks to rise again.

“My turn.” Joan whispered and took a few strides towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and tugging him to her height, hungrily kissing him. She had no more time to waste shying around. She wanted him, and by the sounds he was making, she understood this is what he wanted too.

His shirt was soon left on the floor and forgotten. The couple moved to the bed, Loki bending Joan over until her back rested on the silk sheets covering the mattress. Kicking his pants away, he balanced himself over her, palms pressed on the pillows right to her shoulder, a few locks of his hair hanging over them.

She felt everything. From his slender hand gliding down her thigh to the way his lips pressed against hers, seeking an opening to slip his silver tongue in. She allowed him that, tangling their wet muscles together.

Loki was muffling his moans and growls of pleasure in the kiss, discovering every square inch of her skin. His hand reached the waistband of her panties but she tugged it away to place it on her breast. He gave the same attention he would give her center, kneading it gently and rubbing over her hardened nipple with his thumb, making her back arch into his hand.

"Lok-i!" She squealed, pulling her head back and drawing in a breath. Her hand that had stayed passive until then rose, lacing into his long hair and pushing his face down against her neck, leading him to where she wanted him to kiss. He soon reached her breasts, unbuckling the bra that was keeping him from touching her the way he wanted to.

Once it was removed, the laces were thrown away to a corner of the room. He wasted no time to sink down and lap her at pink bud, rolling his tongue in circles. Joan thought she would lose it right there; she was now voicing out her appreciation of his work, but it wasn't enough.

Soon enough her hips started to buck against his knee that was placed between her thighs. Joan tore a moan out of her own throat. Yet again, it wasn't enough.

Pushing him down, she straddled over him and rocked herself back and forth against the bulge that had formed underneath his black boxers. All Loki could do was watching his shy songbird turn into a powerful woman. She was now bouncing against him, using his chest as point if leverage. He watched from underneath, mesmerized by the view of her breasts rising and falling with every thrust, sweat dripping from her back and face. She looked absolutely stunning and strong, like a wild, untamed beast. Desire grew inside of him and he shoved her back on the bed, taking control of the situation.

In the blink of an eye, her boxers were torn off and thrown to the floor, already squirming to get on his knees and drive her to the edge of the bed. She caught his cue, already squirming and whining out his name. Loki used his teeth to take off her panties and she could swear it was the hottest thing she had seen anyone do in her whole life. Her stomach did a back flip as he kissed from the inside of her quivering legs until he found her entrance, rocking his tongue against it.

She had heard him mentioning his nickname a couple of times before and she now knew where he had gained it from. He hadn't been lying for once, he was amazing. Joan's toes curled on themselves when his tongue broke in, crying out at the welcomed intrusion.

Her hand ended once more at the back of his head and she pressed him further, urging him on. Loki had to hold her hips still not to have them buck and make him lose track of his rhythm. Wrapping her legs around his neck, Joan dug her heels into his back, feeling herself tense then break, trembling and whimpering out her husband's name.

Once she came back down from her cloud, she saw him standing above her and watching her like a bird of prey, interested in his new catch. She could see in his eyes that he was just as pleased as she had been a few seconds ago. Loki leaned down, kissing her lips and she gladly sucked the wetness away from her chin and lips, humming at the salty taste.

Spreading her legs further apart, she slid her hand down along his chest and felt his stomach clench, making a small smirk rise on his lips. "I want you to tell me what you want." She quickly breathed out, feeling colors rising up on her cheeks.

The trickster was breathing calmly but deeply, his tongue darting out and rolling on his lower lip, eyes bored into hers.

"What I want...? What I want is you, sweetling. I want you now, I want you, on the bed, on the floor of in the shower I don't care. All I want is you, beneath me with your legs still open and ready for me whenever I feel the urge to claim you mine anew. I want to know how it feels to be inside you and how it feels to have me pinning you down, muffling your cries into the pillows--"

His monologue was cut by a rough kiss that she had given him. The young woman had heard enough. Pressing her knee into the mattress, he watched her expression change while he pushed into her folds inch by inch.

He chose the headboard as point if leverage. She asked him to go slow at first but the pace he had taken was just torturing her and she needed more from him, needed him not to hold back.

Loki did exactly what he was told; He slammed his whole length into her with every thrust, hitting all the right spots at once and she thought she could actually begin to see stars dancing before he eyes. Clinging at his back, she was begging him not to stop because it was just _so fucking good._

Her walls began to constrict around him again and he felt himself close to the edge, holding his climax at bay. "Turn for me love." He ordered and she obeyed in the second.

She was eased down against the pillows face first, one hand gripping the sheets and the other scratching the headboard.

She tensed as she felt his rough fingers rubbing over her clit in zigzags, hiccupping. His free hand no longer holding the bed, Loki was able to grip her hair and pull her ear to his mouth. He ran his tongue against the shell of her ear, nipping her earlobe.

"Will you be a good girl and come for me again? Yes?"

"Yes! Ah... Loki, please..." Joan croaked out desperately, trying to nod her head but his hand was holding onto her roots too tight to allow her to move

 "Good _. Now_.”

He ordered and she delivered, crying out incoherent sounds as she reached her peek with his hand still toying with her. It took him only two more thrusts to finish off, spasming into her.

A few seconds after, they had both fallen down to the mattress, panting and staring at each other. Joan was the first to move, coming up to cuddle his chest and lay lazy kisses all around his skin. In the meantime, the God was playing with her hair, waiting for his voice to come back even and his heart to slow down from its maddening rhythm

 "I love you." They both murmured before the lights were shut.


End file.
